


人海。（番外）

by Bomi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomi/pseuds/Bomi





	人海。（番外）

曾龙第一次和童扬做爱的情景现在想起来不知道该说是仓促还是蓄谋已久。

天寒地冻的年关，两个人在外面偷偷约了会回来，为了避人耳目还故意打了时间差。曾龙在房间舒舒服服洗了热水澡才觉得灵魂有一点回来了，他吹头发的时候想起来刚才童扬买的糖炒栗子，因为怕凉了塞在他包里。曾龙翻出袋子掂在手里准备给人送去，栗子还很热，袅袅冒着香气。

他敲了敲门没人应，想起刚才回来的时候看到田野在楼下和Deft在模拟对战室做练习，这会儿屋里应该只有童扬一个人。门也没锁，曾龙就直接推了门进去。

浴室哗哗的水声表明童扬还在洗澡没出来，曾龙在浴室门口喊了他一声告诉他把栗子放床头柜上了。

“好的知道了，”童扬的声音带着回响，“啊，等一下，那个… 我忘拿衣服了，就在我床上你帮我拿进来吧。”

曾龙把床上的T恤拿起来往浴室走，心里吐槽穿这么少也不冷，不等手碰到把手浴室的门就打开了。

童扬只穿了条沙滩裤，上身什么都没穿，露着精瘦好看的胸膛和腰线。脸被热气蒸的粉粉的，眼睛黑的发亮。

他头发还湿着，一滴水从耳边落到肩膀，顺着锁骨滑过平坦的腹部，最后顺着髋骨隐没。

曾龙手里捏着T恤，脑子轰的一声。

色令智昏，秀色可餐。古人诚不我欺。

“给我呀。”童扬伸手去拿，曾龙没松手就劲儿一拽把人拉过来。

温热的身体覆上来，湿气充盈着房间。曾龙只是揽着童扬的腰，低眼看着他，刚出浴的童扬鲜嫩的一口咬下去会出汁一样。

“你给不给我？”童扬又问，歪着头的样子漂亮的不像话。

曾龙脑子里最后一根弦烧断，他亲上童扬的嘴角，轻轻磨着他的嘴唇，“是你给不给我宝贝。”

童扬楞了一秒钟，然后顺从的张开了嘴，好像等的就是这一刻。他眯蒙着眼睛凑过去蹭着曾龙的脸颊，含了一下曾龙的下唇。两个人的舌头彼此交缠，唇齿间尽是数不清的秘密，唾液混合在一起，翻滚的喉结下不知道是谁的，来不及咽下的就顺着童扬的嘴角溢出来。曾龙轻轻舔了童扬的上颚一下，就引来身下人一阵轻微的颤抖，曾龙好像突然喜欢了这样的游戏，不断的舔舐童扬的上颚，终于童扬抑制不住发出呜呜声。

童扬膝盖发软撑不住直往下滑，曾龙捞着他的腰两个人紧紧贴在一起。他们动作生疏又默契，衣服推搡间散了一地。

童扬身体看起来很瘦，但一近身却意外的很软，皮肤又白又细带着隐隐的沐浴露的味道，让人欲罢不能。

曾龙向下吸吮着童扬脖颈和锁骨处的皮肤，双手有一下没一下的揉按着腰。暗示明显。

童扬几不可闻的嗯哼一声，曾龙当是默许，他抱起童扬把他推到墙上。

 

被进入的时候童扬光滑的背摩擦着墙面，火辣辣的生疼，但是下面更疼。他们这方面经验仅限于电脑硬盘，身边连个润滑剂都没有。他被顶的有气无力，小声的叫着曾龙轻一点，可是曾龙却没听到一样更加发狠。

实在是太疼了，根本没有舒服的感觉。童扬不管不顾一口咬在曾龙的肩膀，还是忍不住发出呜咽起来。他抱紧曾龙的肩背，在背上抓出道道血痕。

额头的汗顺着下颌线滴到两人紧贴的胸口，童扬越过曾龙的肩膀，看到月光下的窗户，映着两人交欢的画面。

爱欲汹涌，灭顶而来，童扬双眼渐渐迷离失神，腿都要环不住曾龙的腰。

他不忍再看，闭上了眼睛。我好喜欢你，真的好喜欢。心里的话从嘴边溜出，曾龙愣了一下，牙齿磨着童扬的耳垂问，“你说什么？”

“喜欢你。”好像没什么好否认的，童扬又说了一遍，耳廓红的滴血。

曾龙直觉血气上涌已经完全忘记要顾忌疼惜的事情，体内所有的欲望呼之欲出。他慢慢退出来一点，接着狠狠撞进去，在身体里横行肆意冲撞，童扬随着动作发出一点细若游丝又难耐的哼声，然后全被铺天盖地的热切亲吻堵在喉咙里。

受不住突然猛烈的冲撞，童扬生生疼出了眼泪求饶，曾龙看着童扬白白的皮肤都染上淡粉色，眼圈红红的小兔子一样，明明很疼却还是乖乖的任自己折腾，只觉身下又大了几寸。

身心充实的巨大满足感让曾龙爽的只想骂脏话。

“宝贝，再来一次。”

原本意乱情迷而眼神朦胧的童扬闻话抬眼，噙着泪水的眼睛和曾龙的眼神在一片炙热的雾气和呻吟中相遇。曾龙的话伴着低沉的声音好像有魔力一样，通过耳朵蔓延进童扬的心里。他吃力的点点头，下一秒就被抱起来带到床上。童扬几乎陷在被褥里，跪都跪不稳，曾龙身后不由分说的一寸一寸的推进童扬的体内，带着不可抗拒的占有意味。

全部进去的时候两个人都呼了一口气，太深了，曾龙没给童扬过多的时间适应，他抵住童扬腰侧开始了又一轮攻城略地。

童扬头皮发麻，好像有一千只蚂蚁蚀骨，整个人都承受不住瑟瑟发抖，要不是曾龙从背后抱住他，恐怕早就跌倒在一床狼藉中。曾龙俯下身从耳侧吻到肩胛和脊椎，身下的动作只快不缓。最后埋在身下承欢人的肩窝里，每一次都更深一点，恨不得把他融到自己身体里。鼻翼充斥着都是童扬的味道，一起买的沐浴露和洗发水是茉莉和雪松的混合气味，清甜凛冷。

曾龙射在里面的时候，童扬的意识已经模糊了。只记得下面也满满的，心里也满满的，全都是曾龙。

曾龙下面还在他身体里，两个人就着连接的姿势腻着，曾龙闭着眼一下下亲吻童扬被汗水打湿的额鬓。

真是疯了，童扬抬手抱住身上的男人，把脸朝曾龙的颈窝靠过去，眨眼之间漫出的泪水也全部蹭在了曾龙的脖颈间。可我甘之如饴。

他全身心依赖着他，沉沉睡了过去，梦里都是甜栗子的味道。


End file.
